Dreams
by Tvisha
Summary: Syaoran has a dream and wants it to be true but something else is going on in Sakura's mind..


**(A/N: HEY.. This is my first time writing a story as i'm more of a reader than a writer. Hope you like it.. (: )**

Dreams….

"Hi Syaoran kunnnnnnnn! Watcha doin?"

"hmhh?" the guy looked back, with a somewhat serious expression, to the screen, his pen still in hand. "oh hey Angel!" he wished with a smile evident on his face now.

"where were you? You know I've been trying to talk to you since morning! But you're missing!" she whined.

"Sorry. I was busy with admissions"

"But didn't you already get admitted?"

"Yup I did. Remember Eriol's in England right now, for a family function?"

"Yea…"

"Well, he won't be here till a few more days because of an emergency. So he sent me all the documents required for the process. So, I went to the college today. "

"Oh. So everything done?"

"Naw" he replied running his hand through his hair. "His uncle messed things up. Signed the wrong document and attested them himself."

"aww…. You poor baby..." Thinking..

"Dude, you're in serious need of 'MY' dose" she giggled looking at his tired face. "You need to get out from you're den! Always cooped up inside. Look at yourself!"

"…."

"syao kun?"  
>"hai?"<p>

"What's wrong? You just zoned off"

"Uh.. it's probably nothing Sakura-chan"

"nup.. I don't believe you.."

"But.. see, I'm smiling" he tried convincing with a fake big smile

(blank look) "think you can fool me, Syao-kun? I'm your best friend for nothing, you know"

"eheheh.."

"I'll do you a biggg favor. I'll meet you." She said sticking out her tongue playfully.

"ya right, what a favor. I'm obliged" he sarcastically replied " is it necessary? I'm feeling kind of lazy.."

"youuu! I don't care! Get your lazy ass to our usual meeting spot at 6.30 and that's my order!"

"jeez women! No need to make me deaf"

"What did you just call me? I'm NOT A WOMA..

'She's a monster because'

"TOUYAAA!" She screamed and ran off before saying, "don't you even think about ditching me" "what did I do to deserve a brother like you, touya! I wonder…"

On the other side, syaoran just smiled at his friend, bickering with her brother once again.. the never ending sibling war..

******Evening******

A girl was seen, waiting, tapping her foot lightly.. "where is he?"

On phone

"hello?" the receiver replied sleepily.

"where are youuuuuu?"

"hmuh?"

"Syaoran, do you not remember, that we were supposed to meet right now?"

"oh shit! I'm coming! I'm coming! On my way!" he answered, sleep forgotten, and getting ready at high speed, running out of the house, grabbing his bike keys.

*15 mins later*

"Sorry sakura! That… umm.. I fell asleep, don't know when.."

"Oh that's alright, no harm done, you don't have to apologize" she hugged.

They were in a somewhat secluded place, away from the prying eyes of other people. It was a place, they both loved. A stream flowing nearby, and trees in the area, with a clearing in between. Soft green grass beneath their feet..

"it's been such a long time, since we met"

"yea. Since your exams started, to be exact"

"hmm.."

The girl, sat down, making herself comfortable.. hands behind her back, supporting her. The guy, sat down beside her.

"I had a dream" he started.

"a dream? What kind of dream?" sakura enquired.

" I had gone back to Hong-Kong"

"What? You can't just go back!"

"it was just a dream you know, calm down"  
>"hmm.. then?"<p>

"well, after a couple of years, you shifted there too. You were happy, but a bit sad too."

"You know why I was sad?"

"Yea. 'cause you had left Tomoyo"

"And I was happy because I had my best friend closer to me now" smilingly, she looked to her side.

"So.. every day, I would take you to show around the place. And each day when I dropped you back, you would kiss me on my forehead and give me a hug."

"aww… that's something I would most certainly do"

"I know. After 5-6 days, after we hugged, we just looked in each others eyes, and we kissed."

"WHAT! But that's impossible! I mean, we cannot! You have a girlfriend you know, and you both love each other so much. I can't believe it" shocked, and blushing, she tried convincing him. Or maybe herself.

"Let me finish, will you? Hm..so. After kissing, there was a smile of my face, a happy genuine smile. I don't know why, but I liked it. I want it to happen."

"Syaoran! How can you say you want it to happen! You remember Meiling, don't you? I would never let you hurt her! So what if you're my best friend! You hurt her and I hurt you!

"I haven't finished."

"Continue, though its turning out to be scary."

"I went back home and was browsing through some stuff, when i found a piece of paper. It was from Meiling. She had written that she was sorry for leaving me. It was dated 2013."  
>"Okay this is weird! Why would she leave you! I know how much she loves you, more than you would know." She contemplated. a soft dreamy smile evident on her face. "Was it happening in 2014?"<p>

"Yep"

"You know that is the time when I would be applying to different universities for higher studies"

"You mean to say, its pre monition?"

"I don't know. I really don't. But whatever it is, I don't want it to happen"

"Why?"

"You know na, after what happened, I don't want another guy in my life"  
>"not even if its me?<p>

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but no. you're just my friend. I would never like you in that way. I would never be able to"

"Just a friend?"

"My best buddy. Then what happened?"

"I woke up. Hehehehe.." he laughed sheepishly "but you know I want to complete this dream"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"You know after that, I would be so embarrassed, to even face you. To look into your eyes"

" I would blindfold you and take you to the most b'ful place in hong kong"

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

"Syaoran. Please don't get serious. Leave the dream, no need to complete it" argued sakura, with a somewhat serious expression.

"You know, you are right. I don't want to complete it. I want it to be a mystery."

"This Is never going to happen"

"I want my future to be in the dark right now. I want it to be a surprise" Syaoran was lost in his own rhythm of dreams. This is something, bey..

"I would never let it happen. This is something; I will make sure that it doesn't happen. I don't want to spoil our friendship because of something like this."

"But I want it to come true, to happen, in reality"

"it will never" she whispered, looking at the beautiful sunset. The sky a mix of orange, red and pink hues. The birds returning to their nests to their families

"What if it does happen? What if it is meant to happen. If we are meant to be together?" a curious expression adorning his face. Trying to look for answers in his best friend's eyes. A look of affection crossing his face, and a smile seen , only on rare occasions. Mind wandering off into the possibilities. Dreaming about the happy and bright future, full of smiles and love

Sakura was lost in her own world, unaware of the gaze he held for her. Dreaming into the reality. Dreams she didn't want to dream. Memories of the past, rushing to her, memories she had so painfully blocked away in some far away corner of her mind. Things she didn't want to remember. Hopes that had been crushed, the smiles that had been lost.

Noticing the agonizing look on her face, he couldn't stop himself and pulled her into a hug. Slowly the tears made way down to her cheeks, falling carelessly on his shirt.

"Hey, don't cry baby, I won't leave you"

"…"

"Besides who would want to be with a crybaby like you" he teased, trying to lighten up her mood.  
>"oyi!" wiping her tears, she stuck out her tongue.<p>

But what if…


End file.
